The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a version check system and a recording medium that are suitable for firmware version management.
For example, in an image-forming apparatus that is a MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) such as a multifunction printer, combination machine or the like, there are models that are equipped with a printing function, a copying function, a FAX function, a data transmitting and receiving function via a network and the like. These functions are executed based on respective dedicated software, however, it is expected that functions will continue to increase in the future.
In order to ensure operation, preferably the firmware for causing the hardware to operate according to each respective function is the latest version. Therefore, the firmware is updated as necessary, however, in order to improve the processing speed for updating, the firmware, for example, may be divided for each function. In other words, the respective firmware that is divided for each function can be updated individually. Moreover, each respective firmware has version information that includes a unique function name and version number, so it is possible to determine whether the firmware is the most recent by checking the respective version information.
In regard to the updating of firmware, in a typical example the software update support program on the management server side determines whether or not the combination of the version information of each respective software that is installed on the PC (Personal Computer) side is a combination of version information that is guaranteed in a guaranteed version combination table. Moreover, a software-update support apparatus is proposed that, when the combination is not a combination of guaranteed version information, causes the necessary software to be downloaded in order that the combination becomes of combination of version information for which operation is guaranteed.